A Masquerade
by owlhipster
Summary: Venico tries to convince Ludwig to take him to a masquerade ball.
1. Chapter 1

(( AN: So this is set in an human AU, where Germany is an engineer and Italy's an art teacher. Romano is also in this story with a minor role this chapter, so please tell me what you think in the comments enjoy! ))

Ludwig shook his head and rolled his eyes at the thought of going with me. "Feli," his voice deep and stern, "No, I will refuse to go to such ludicrous events," he then proceeded to get out of bed. I rolled over and flopped on my stomach, "but Ludwig, you're only here for a week, please?" He put on his shirt and ignored me. Ludwig went to the closet to get his pants. I decided to get dressed for work as well. I put on a light pink shirt and tan trousers, while Ludwig put on a dark green suit, it suited him quiet well. He was fumbling with his tie, so I decided to go help him. I took the tie from his hand and tied it perfectly. I then put some gel in his hair and slicked it back. He didn't smile but his curled lips showed me that he was pleased.

I gave him a light peck on the lips and he blushed. He wasn't really used to it. "I'm going to work, not a fashion show," he told me as I fixed his cufflinks. "You need to look presentable, you're from another country remember?" I told him and buttoned up his shirt. "I guess," he mumbled.

Ludwig took off before me in his fancy BMW while I walked down the narrow roads of Venice to go to the school where I teach. I was an art teacher, I also teach digital art. My brother, Lovino, or as I like to call him Romano, taught Spanish and Italian classes. Romano grew up in Rome a child before I was born. He moved to Venice with my parents a year before I was born. And as a result Romano always thinks I am the reason he had to leave his old life behind.

I went into the teachers room. The aroma of coffee and toast filled the room. I took my mug -which one of the students had given me- out of the cabinet and poured some coffee into it. I spotted Romano sitting in the back with his hair tied into an pony tail.

He was wearing a dark shirt and even darker pants. "Hey Lovi, what's going on?" I asked with a smile spread across my face. "Nothing," he said angrily and took a sip of his coffee. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked with a frown. He continued to drink his coffee. I took a seat next to him and put my coffee on the white table. "It's...nothing, just go away and mind your own beeswax Felicio." He told me angrily. I didn't try to talk to him again and headed off to class.

The class that I thought in was at the end of the school, next to the gym. It was a big room, even though each class only had ten students. The first boy to come to my class was a senior. "Hello Mr. Vargas, how was you day?" He asked and took a seat in front of me. "It's still early morning. But I had a rough one..." I replied with a smile. He put his art supplies in front of him, "What do you mean?" I turned to the clock seeing that there was fifteen minutes before class I decided to tell him. I took a seat next him. I made myself a pallet of greens, blues, and yellow, then I started to paint. "My dear boy, have you ever been asked to go to a masquerade? If not the answer is always yes, because you can learn so much more about someone. These masks only show out eyes, the windows to your soul," I took a deep breath as I finished the outline of the mask. "To go there with someone you love is a great risk you see...because you will learn more about them. I asked my lover to go with me today, but he refused...he's a very stern man although, so I did see it coming," I replied. The painting was being colored by the student, after I finished the outline. "Maybe he needs to think about it," he replied painting the eyes blue. A few more students filtered into the room,I stood up and went to my desk.

After the last student walked into class, I passed out some charcoal and feathers. "Your job today, students, is to make a mask, you may draw it as a 2d picture, or make a mask out of clay, or you may use a ready made masks and decorate. The choice is yours." I said then sat down at my desk. I took out a portrait I was drawing for Ludwig. He was a very nice subject to draw, especially his jawline.

At noon, or lunchish, my third period class was dismissed. I was alone in my class enjoying my lunch, leftover pasta from last nights dinner. As I was eating the door opened and Lovino walked in with a bouquet of roses. "Are those yours? Are you going to send them to your wife?" I asked taking the bouquet and setting it on the table. He shook his head, "No, they're yours..." He snarled. I was concerned, "Is there something wrong?"  
"Yes, but it's not any of your beeswax," he said and stroked his hand. I gave him a hug, even though he hated them dearly. He smelled of cough medicine, and vomit. "Is it Edward? Is he sick?" I asked him. He was silent but nodded. "I fear I will not be able to pay the bills," he replied. I pet his back, "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Hey you've made it through six year with him, you can take care of him till he graduates." Lovino grinned and looked at the clock, "It was nice talking to you, I guess." He put his hands into his pockets and walked out.

The fragrance of the roses over powered the smell of paint and crayons. It had a card on it, I sat next to the flowers and took the card. "Fine...I'll go," was written in red ink with Ludwig's signature at the bottom. my heart felt all warm and mushy, so I decided to call up Ludwig.  
"Hello?" He asked  
"Hey, I can't believe you agreed! What made you change your mind?"  
"I'm working most of the time, so why not take a break..."  
I cut him off and started squealing "That's adorable Luddy, we can go mask shopping later today I you like!" I yelled through the phone.  
I could hear his teeth grinding, "Why not? But listen I have to go now..." He hung up on me and I heard the dial tone.

" I can't believe I agreed to this." He exclaimed as I gave him a mask to try on. It was a blue and green mask with sliver lining. I tied the back of the mask. "It looks very nice though," I told him. He smiled shamefully, "I guess I'll take this one."


	2. Chapter 2

After Ludwig had a slight breakdown between the red mask and the blue mask, he eventually chose the one with dark red and blue feathers. "Aren't you going to buy one?" He asked me as he took the bag from the cashier. I shook my head, "I have a few I'm gonna choose from, so don't worry." I sang as we walked back home. It was slightly chilly today, so I tried to walk as close as possible to Ludwig.

"What are you doing?" Ludwig asked confused. "Nothing, I'm just cold." I told him as we took the turn back to get to my apartment block. He put his arms around me and rubbed my shoulder.

Soon we arrived at the apartment, I unlocked the door and went inside, and he followed. I set the bag that I was holding down, and set off to find some some nails and a hammer.

I could here Ludwig rummaging through the bag I set down. "Are these your student's works?" He asked and picked up a mask. "Yes, I love their art, it's beautiful. It's young and original, that's what I love about it." I told him and handed him a nail. He picked up a portrait that I had drawn earlier today, "This is beautiful, who drew this?" He asked holding the blue and green painting in his hand. I smiled and hung the painting in place of an old one . "I did, I made it earlier today." I said, adjusting the corners of the painting.

Eventually we finished hanging a couple of the artworks on the wall. Leaving a few masks that I could choose from. Ludwig was holding a glass of wine, staring at the two "finalists". "They're both good masks but I have a better option." He told me and set the glass on the table.

I tapped my fingers against the marble counter waiting for his return. While he was gone rummaging in his things, I finished off the wine for him, and maybe a bottle extra. Ludwig seemed to be missing for quiet a while. I fell asleep on the cold counters waiting for his return.

"Feli,Feliciano, wake up!" I heard him yell. I shot up in excitement. "What is it?" I shouted. Before me, Ludwig was holding a cream colored masks with cat ears. "You left before me, at the mask shop. I spotted this." It took a while to register the fact, that he went back to the shop to get it for me. "You remind me of a cat. You're adorable like a cat. " He said then shoved the mask in my hand. I took the mask and put it aside. I gently placed a kiss on his lips. "It's beautiful. But I would've been happy with any mask." I whispered. He leaned over, "Aren't you going to ask what changed my mind?" He whispered back. He lifted my head up and kissed me. "Why?" I asked my finger intertwining with his hair. "The ball, the one you specify asked me to. It's on your birthday." He said sensually. I burst out in laughter, "I can't believe I forgot my own birthday." He laughed with me then hugged me. He almost squeezed the life out of me.

Ludwig let me go, after asking him politely. "We should go to sleep." I told him with a smile. He then wrapped his hand around me, and carried me to bed. "You're pretty strong," I said and snuggled into his shirt. He laid me down in bed, "Don't get use to it. I told you I'm only here for a week."

~End-

((AN: I really like this AU, so I'm continuing with, but this is the end for the first part))


	3. Chapter 3

It's always calm before the storm, I guess. Outside it was raining heavily, causing some of the rivers to overflow. Ludwig had me under his arm, smiling while reading his book. I snuggled into his shirt and lifted my feet off the ground. Occasionally I would take a glance of what he was reading. He kept smiling and rubbing my back trying to keep me calm. The storm was really loud in all honesty. Every time that thunder crashed I would eep and hide behind Ludwig. He found it quite funny, that I was scared of something so trivial.  
Ludwig put his book down. "I will go make some coffee. Do you want some?" He asked still cuddling me. I sheepishly nodded as thunder crashed again. "You shouldn't be so scared. It won't hurt you." I sat up and flailed my arms around, "Don't test nature. She is scary!" I yelled before retreating to my hiding position. Ludwig laughed, and put the kettle on. "You know there are electric ones now? Coffee makers even." He said waiting for the water to boil. I took a peak over the couch, "It's a stupid idea to get a new one. Sure their easier to use, but were is the tradition in that?" I asked. He shook his head and poured a few table spoons on coffee and sugar into cups. "But it is not efficient." Ludwig leaned over one of the counters and waited for the water. I got off the couch and sat on one of the wooden chairs, with my head lying on the marble. "It tastes better, because of the effort put in it. Because it contains more love that way." He pushed one of the cups towards me. "Because think about it. Those coffee machines, is the coffee as good as mine?" Ludwig shook his head and poked at the dry coffee. The kettle signaled that the water was finished with the high pitched scream.  
Ludwig grabbed the kettle and poured water into the mugs. "But does the way you boil water really make a difference?" He mixed the coffee and water together. Ludwig wasn't a very big fan of mixing my coffee. So I got up and mixed my own. Ludwig took small sips of coffee and seemed to reminisce. "Remember the first time we met? We had coffee. It was good coffee, the leader of the group prepared it, what was his name?" I sat up and took another sip of coffee, ""Coffee should be black as Hell, strong as death, and sweet as love." he said. The coffee was very heavy but it was good." I replied, remembering the taste of the coffee. It was too strong, it overpowered you. The coffee smelled so alluring although. It tasted like passion, if I had to describe it to someone.  
"Why are we talking about coffee?" Ludwig grinned and ruffled my hair. I had forgotten about the storm outside. "Because, I told you that you made awful coffee, and you tried to contradict that with being all smart and stuff." I replied and sipped some of my coffee. Ludwig did the same and then nodded slowly, then put his cup, away in the sink, taking his phone off the table. "Ludwig, really you make awful coffee. It's nothing to be ashamed of, what you want to do is be efficient, and you only need coffee for staying awake. But for me I drink coffee to relax and enjoy it. You know that right?" I added making sure I didn't offend him. Ludwig did get somewhat disappointed, whenever I doubted him, this wasn't doubt although, at least I think not.  
Ludwig, turned around with a blank face, "I understand that Feliciano. But can we save the argument for another day?" He said looking up from his phone. I could sense that something was wrong, he usually didn't mind arguing with me over silly little thing, that would end up in kisses. "Ludwig..." I didn't want to ask what was wrong. I just went over sat on the counter and hugged him, pulling him closer, an trying to get a better view of his phone. Only to fail, and just comfort him.


End file.
